Why Don't You Love Me
by cindlemain
Summary: Takes place durring No Need For Ryoko. Really sad. R&R please


Disclaimer: Tenchi and Company belongs to Pioneer/AIC. Not to me though if they're willing to sell them I would gladly take them. Oh the song "Why Don't You Love Me" belongs to Amanda Marshall and her record company. Not me so please don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: Takes place during "No need for Ryoko. The dialect is straight from the show. But I wrote her thoughts. Don't kill me for the ending it ended like that in the show.  
  
I want to thank everyone who wrote to me saying how good "She's Like the Wind," "When the Heartache is Over," "A Child's Thoughts," and "Coming Darkness" were. Your comments were very help full and I would also like to thank my editors Nicole and Cindy for encouraging me to write more. As always all comments, flames or anything else you want to send me is cool, but comments would be a nice encouragement to write more. My email address is Cindlemain@yahoo.com.  
  
  
Why Don't You Love Me  
By: Cindlemain  
Rated: PG just in case  
  
Ryoko stood in the hallway waiting for Tenchi to come out of the medical ward. He had been in there most of the day and she was starting to worry about him, but that seemed normal lately. She was always worried about him, and now with grandpa dying and them finding out about him having this Juria power she was worrying even more. She knew he would leave her to go and rescue Ayeka and try to kill that imposter. She knew he could die if he went there and she was going to do everything in her power to stop him, even if she had to sell her soul to do it.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when he came out of the medical ward with a very determined look on his face; it was now or never. If he got by her she would never see him again. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. So leaning against the wall she made sure her wound didn't show and prepared to stop him.  
  
"Are you going now Tenchi?"  
"Yeah."  
"You could die, you know that."  
"Possible."  
  
With that Tenchi started to walk away. 'Do something!' Her mind screamed. Moving quickly she stood in front of him arms outstretched to block his path and she started again.  
  
"Tenchi you should choose me. Forget Ayeka, can't you?"   
"Huh?"  
"You and I could leave right now Tenchi. We would have no worries, just you and I together."  
"Ryoko."  
"Sort of like a honeymoon in deep space. It would be fun."  
"It sounds like fun. I would love to go on a trip with you."  
  
Hope lit up in her eyes for a brief second before she realized that he didn't mean now and that he was still going to leave. She knew she was losing this battle, but there was still one more thing she could try. So raising her hand and charging up her powers she decided to threaten him.  
  
"I am a space pirate and a powerful one. I could steel you away if I wanted to."  
  
Her voice betrayed too much emotion though and they both knew she wouldn't do it. She wanted him to go with her willingly, not like some prisoner, and before either knew what was happening she was crying on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't go Tenchi, please don't I beg you. I can't bare the thought of losing you. Don't go"  
  
It was too late though, she could tell by his attitude that she had lost. He gently pushed her away in a manner that told her that now was not the time to play on emotions, but to be strong. She knew he realized the consequences if he failed. She understood, but she still didn't want to let go.   
  
"But I won't forsake Ayeka, I can't do that."  
"Tenchi."  
"And you see this is my battle as well now."  
  
With that he started to walk away again. Ryoko was so over come by emotion that she started to cry again and called out to him before she could stop herself.  
  
"TENCHI!"  
  
He stopped and looked at her. 'God I'm making a fool out of myself.' She though. 'Stop acting all emotional and act like the person you are. If you can't stop him for going then at least make sure he makes it there safely."   
  
"I can give you a lift, let me help you. I know the way."  
  
At his nod of approval she left to get ready.  
  
Going into her room she collapsed onto her bed as a wave of pain hit her. How was she going to get him all the way to Juria when she was in this much pain? She could barley stand up let alone try to control Ryoohki. Well no use thinking about that now. Right now she had to get ready to go. To bad she didn't want to get up.   
  
Laying there thinking about how she was going to get past all of the defenses, she was suddenly interrupted by loud music coming threw the wall from Mihoshi's room. 'Why did I have to get stuck with a room next to hers. When I get back I'm going to have Washu sound prove this room. That's if I get back.' She was about to get up and yell at Mihoshi to turn the volume down when a song came on that caught her attention enough to make her sit there and listen.  
  
Why am I lonely   
You're sitting right here  
Why am I talking  
It's like I'm talking to the air  
What I am looking for  
It just isn't there  
Why am I angry  
And how'd it get so bad  
Why am I missing   
What we never really had  
  
Why don't you love me   
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things   
As deep as I do  
We have a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotions  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like the river needs the ocean  
Why don't you love me  
  
Who am I kidding baby  
It wasn't meant to be  
But you wanted all the lever   
And I need to be believe  
For every wall you built around you  
I learned a brand new way to climb  
If I could have been your angel   
I would have found a way to fly  
  
Why don't you love me   
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things   
As deep as I do  
We have a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotions  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like the river needs the ocean  
Why don't you love me  
  
I don't understand you  
What's it take to make you cry  
And if leaving you don't break you  
What's it matter why   
  
Why don't you love me   
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things   
As deep as I do  
We have a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotions  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like the river needs the ocean  
Why don't you love me  
  
Why don't you love me  
  
Mihoshi always said earth music had a way of expressing emotions and for once the blond ditz was right, that song seem to express every question she had, but couldn't ask. Yes she loved Tenchi. She had since she first laid eyes on him. He was everything she would ever need and everything she had never known she wanted and she would do anything for him, even if he didn't love her back. She could be anything he wanted her to be and yet it seemed like he wanted Ayeka.   
  
Knowing that he would chose that brat over her made her want to run off and leave him with no way to get there, but that was childish and she couldn't leave him if she wanted to. She would die to make sure that he got what he wanted and if Ayeka was what he wanted then she would make sure he got it. She wanted him to be happy even if that meant giving him up. Getting up she started to get ready.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later and after a short talk with Nagie, Ryoko was ready to go. So getting on Ryoohki with Tenchi and his two guardians they left. Ryoko was determined to get Tenchi to the place safely and after much damage to herself and Ryoohki, they final made it.  
  
Stepping of Ryoohki she looked at Tenchi for what she knew would be the last time. She had lost too much blood and didn't know how much longer her strength would hold out, she just hoped she could keep a strong face until after he had gone. If the knights or Tenchi had noticed her wound they hadn't said anything, which in her mind was a good thing. They needed to focus on the mission ahead and didn't need to worry about her, she could take care of herself. It was time to say goodbye now, they needed to go.  
  
"From this point you're on your own Tenchi. I hope you know I wasn't planing on helping you save that other woman. After all I am a space pirate."  
  
"I owe you one. Thank you."   
  
Once again she was taken over by the urge to ask him not to do this, but she fought it back.  
  
"You don't have all you know, you're wasting time."  
  
Nodding his head he ran off with out looking back. She was about to go back into Ryoohki when she realized that the knights had not yet left.  
  
"We thank you for the escort."  
"Not even one thousand knights could match your spirit Ryoko."  
"Good bye."  
  
With that they ran off after Tenchi. Luckily her strength held out until they were far enough away so that they didn't see her collapse on the floor. She just sat there for a few minutes watching them until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she dragged herself back into Ryoohki. Wishing them luck she left.   
  
Sitting in the captains seat she let the pain wash over her and knew that her time was coming and she was just to tired to fight it. At least in death she might be able to find the comfort she could never have in life. Smiling threw the pain she started to talk to Ryoohki.  
  
"Well Ryoohki it seems like it's just you and me again. All Alone."  
  
A sphere materialized in front of her showing Ryoohki's face  
  
"Meow"  
"It's been fun though, we've had a blast since we fell on the earth haven't we."  
"Meow"  
"I'm lonely, I sounds silly don't I?"  
  
With a small smile on her face the space pirate Ryoko closed her golden eyes for the last time never to open them again. And the only thing to mark her passing was Ryoohki's mournful cry.  
  
  
  



End file.
